mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Group 1 - Healthy Lifestyle Tuesday 9.30
Minutes Week 19 *In attendance: Zareta Dashkueva, Stephanie Abrahamas, Reham-Sarah Massan *Apologies: Agne Kuklyte, Anetta Jaskolowski, Myiesha Hawkins. *Point discussed: We discussed about interview which we've done in gym. Also mentioned important points on research. We went to the gym, we spoke with them about free membership for the winners of our campaign as this will entice students to get involve in our campaign. We was asked to proposal to send via email which we will do by the end of today. *Actions decided: By next week we have the posters and leaflets. And finish our presentation.ZaretaDashkuevaMDX 10:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Minutes Week 18 *In attendance: Myiesha Hawkins, Stephanie Abrahams, Anetta Jaskolowski, Reham-Sarah Massan, Agne Kuklyte. *Apologies: - *Points discussed: Campaign's date and place, everyone's participating in group work, as each of us got a task to do untill next week: posters, presentation and funding. *Actions decided: Leaflets are being printed out, asking University's gym a free membership for our campaign's participants.AgneKuklyte 13:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Minutes Week 17 *In attendance: Myiesha Hawkins, Stephanie Abrahams, Zareta Dashkueva, Anetta Jaskolowski. *Apologies: *Points discussed: How to measure our strategies, deviding our group into different teams with assigned tasks to create a leaflet and interview questions for the gym, getting intouch with health specialists. *Actions decided: Our group will get CRB checks, apply for funding, interview gym members, decide on a primary school localy to visit. MyieshaHawkinsMDX 10:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Minutes Week 16 *In attendance: Stephanie Abrahams, Agne Kuklyte, Annetta Jaskolowski, Myiesha Hawkins, Reham-Sarah Massan. *Apologies: - *Points discussed: Logo, campaign's name, everyone's participating and individual research on different tips of healthy lifestyle, excersising, eating healthy food, changing bad habits into a good ones. *Actions decided: Going to University's gym to interview young people, as they are more likely to change their habits; Consideration of young people as a good example for small children, we decided children to be the most important to introduce to healthy living! AgneKuklyte 15:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC)MyieshaHawkinsMDX 10:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Minutes Week 15 *In attendance: Stephanie Abrahams, Christelle Dasse *Apologies: Sara was not able to attend today's session due to illness. *Points discussed: Research on keeping healthy, contact gym centers to conduct interviews. Discuss about logo and campaign identity ie: sashes,arm bands. Give out fruits & leaflets promoting healthy eating & habits. *Actions decided: Produce a logo. List gyms around the area. Research on how we can combine healthy habbit and students bad one (Christelle Dasse)StephanieAbrahamsMDX 17:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC)AgneKuklyte 10:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)AnnettaJaskolowski 10:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC)MyieshaHawkinsMDX 10:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Reham-SarahHassanMDX 10:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Minutes Week 14 *In attendance: Stephanie Abrahams, Christelle Dasse, Myiesha Hawkins, Sarah Hassan, Aneta Jaskolowski, Agne Kuklyte, Zareta Dashkueva *Apologies: N/A *Points discussed : talked about strategies for introducing healthy lifestyle, asked to do some research for next weeks session *Actions decided: find a gym and get members opinions StephanieAbrahamsMDX 17:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC)AnnettaJaskolowski 10:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Reham-SarahHassanMDX 10:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC)AgneKuklyte 10:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC)MyieshaHawkinsMDX 10:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC)ZaretaDashkuevaMDX 10:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC)